


Terence's Punishment

by RosevalleyNB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Breastplay, F/M, Make up sex, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slow and calculated way she inched forward, reminded him of a Kneazle ready to pounce on its prey. Despite her obvious anger, she looked as glorious and cock-twitchingly delicious as ever. </p><p>Terence runs his mouth about his wife to his friends and gets caught. Alicia isn't all too pleased about it.</p><p> </p><p>There is some plot in there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terence's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Co.  
> I just make the characters do things they didn't do in the books.

The door slammed shut with a loud bang behind them, making Terence wince in the process. He mucked it up good tonight, more than usual. The way Alicia pushed him aside was enough to tell him that he wouldn’t get away with it with a simple apology. On the bright side, she closed the door with him inside, which was a good start. That at least meant she’d let him sleep on the sofa tonight instead of kicking him out. However, he preferred to spend the night in his bed, preferably between her thighs.

 

He hurried after her as he mused about his plan of approach. Something breaking on the landing had him pick up his pace. His mother’s wedding present, an ugly purple vase, was the first casualty of the night. Hopefully, it would be the last as well.

 

By the time he caught up with his wife in their bedroom, she had her back to him and rummaged roughly in the dresser. It was mostly his garments she tossed around and out.

 

“I’m sorry, love, I honestly didn’t think you’d be that upset about it,” he began apologising as he demurely sat down on the edge of the bed. Judging by her lack of reaction, or the increase in throwing his stuff around, he had to step up his game.

 

“It was a bit of harmless fun,” he continued weakly.

 

He could kick himself for allowing Flint to goad him into saying the things he had. However, the man had been bragging so much about the ‘qualities’ of his wife that Terence had felt obligated to praise his spitfire. Marcus wasn’t the only one who had managed to bag himself a Gryff, after all.

 

He just took things a tad too far, as usual. He had been elaborating on how thoroughly his wife could blow him when she had walked into the room at that exact time.

 

She stopped her rummaging and slowly turned around with her hands on her hips. The death glare she threw at him, made him cringe; she wasn’t about to let it go as easily as he had hoped.

 

He flashed her one of his patented smiles, courtesy to Gilderoy Lockhart. It had never failed to take the edge of an argument before, until tonight apparently. She rolled her eyes this time whereas she usually would turn into a purring kitten.

 

“Love, really, it was-” he started again, but she cut him off.

 

“Quit your fake apologies, Ter. You’ve humiliated me in front of my friends’ husbands. You’re not getting out of this one.”

 

The slow and calculated way she inched forward, reminded him of a Kneazle ready to pounce on its prey. At the sight of her wild hair and dark eyes that seemed to sparkle fire, a pang of excitement shot through him. Despite her obvious anger, she looked as glorious and cock-twitchingly delicious as ever.

 

She stopped before him and bent down so they were face to face. Well, he was face to cleavage and ready to dig in as soon as she gave him a chance. He could already see himself buried between her ample breasts, his favourite place to spend his free time. A cool finger lifted up his chin slightly so he was looking her in the eyes.

 

“Maybe, you ought to stop and think once in a while, you bell-end,” she started scolding him softly, “Who talks about that kind of thing with their friends? You didn’t think I’d find out?”

 

“Uhm... we do?” Terence blinked innocently. “All of us. And you’re always talking about sex stuff with Katie and Angie, what makes this any different?”

 

“It just is. You can’t compare what I tell my friends with what you’ve told yours tonight. We give each other advice while you lot were bragging.” Alicia narrowed her eyes at him when a sudden realisation hit her.

 

“You’ve been eavesdropping, haven’t you?”

 

“No, as it was, I accidentally walked in on you three last week. It’s not eavesdropping when it’s not done on purpose.”

 

Terence nodded; it made perfect sense to him. Besides, the things he had heard the girls talk about paled in comparison with what he told Flint and the others tonight. He still couldn’t look his friend in the eye without recalling what he had heard Katie say about some of his likes.

 

Alicia rolled her eyes. “Nice try, Ter. Next time, be so decent and let us know when you walk in. Anyway, the conversation I had with Katie and Angie was private; you bragged to everyone and their uncle.”

 

Terence opened and closed his mouth a few times, ready to argue that he hadn’t been bragging. But the way she stared at him, her dark eyes filled with fury and a silent reproach, indicated that this battle had been decided, whether he liked it not. He was in the wrong, and no amount of arguing would change her mind. Sometimes it was best to cut your losses.

 

He sighed and threw his hands up in resignation, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

 

Alicia’s expression softened and a small smile tugged at her lips, satisfied that he was smart enough to surrender. Terence looked at her pouting and held his arms out as a final sign of defeat. She let out an exaggerated sigh and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. No matter how big, small, or petty their arguments were there was always love in the end. And more, if he played his cards right.

 

After a few minutes of hellish cuddling -why would he just want to hold her when he could bang her?- he started trailing kisses along her neck as his hand trailed down her back to rest on the rounding of her firm arse. She quickly swatted it away and pulled back to look at him, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, none of that tonight. You have to be punished in some way for your actions.”

 

“What? How?” Terence licked his lips in uncertainty; her sort of punishment could go both ways. The Great Drought Incident of last Christmas came to mind.

 

He watched her as she climbed off his lap and turned to walk back to the dresser. Her hips swayed sensually with each step; the rhythmic movement was her version of his Lockhart smile. Terence tried to decipher which way the Galleon would fall tonight: blue balls or blissful exhaustion. He stood up and followed her in an attempt to convince her to decide in his favour.

 

She still wore that smile, as she slowly reached her back to undo her dress.

 

“Let me,” Terence offered eagerly and stepped behind her. He draped her hair out of the way, leaving the left side of her neck bare and exposed for him to feast on.

 

He undid the thin straps and slowly peeled the dress down just below her waist. He let out a whimper at the sight of her bare back and the top of her flimsy knickers. He guided her by her shoulders so she faced him again. Her round breasts stared at him, calling him as her brown nipples rose up and hardened under his gaze. The strain he felt in his trousers became worse when she arched her back, pushing her tits up to him.

 

“You know what to do,” she whispered and pulled him closer by his belt. “Now, get to it.”

 

“Yes, madam.”

 

He gently tugged the dress to her ankles and came up even slower, trailing kisses along her legs up to her stomach. His hands cupped her breasts as his mouth captured her lips, kneading them in the same rhythm as he kissed her. Her sigh against his mouth tasted sweet and like more.

 

His hand sneaked down her stomach and he hiked his fingers under the elastic of her knickers to pull them down.

 

“No, no, no,” Alicia laughed and jumped back. “You’re being punished, love.”

 

“That’s unfair to you, isn’t it?” Terence tried in vain; he already had an idea of where she wanted to take this. “You shouldn’t have to suffer because of my punishment.”

 

“Who says I’m suffering?” Alicia cocked an eyebrow. “Continue your punishment and make sure you stay above the waistline.”

 

“But, but….”

 

“Don’t make me wait. I might change my mind and make you spend the night with Adrian after all.” She placed a small kiss at the corner of his lips before she walked to the bed.

 

She looked over her shoulder, her grin broadening at the sight of his hungry stare. To make it harder on him, she pushed her knickers down to reveal her bare arse. Terence already had his mouth open to protest that she hadn’t allowed him to do that just a few seconds earlier.

 

“Close your mouth and have a good look, my dear husband, because that’s all you’re getting tonight.” She wiggled her bum at him and stepped into bed. Once she settled in comfortably, she sprawled her legs and beckoned him to come closer.

 

Terence shook his head as if he just had woken up from a dream. He clumsily started removing his belt and shoes. He was about to undo his trousers when Alicia interrupted him.

 

“No, my love, you’re keeping your clothes on. We wouldn’t want you to get out of your punishment like last time. When you accidentally slipped in, remember? You need your lesson.”

 

She laid back on the bed with a very satisfied look on her face and beckoned him again with her long finger. Begrudgingly, Terence left his trousers on and walked to her. She knew all his tricks too well and over the years, she’d come up with a few of her own. In the end, it made little difference; their games always ended up in satisfaction for both of them.

 

Terence climbed next to her and leant to kiss her. Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues met. His left hand entwined through her wild curls, holding and gently pulling. His right trailed up and down her bare stomach, lightly touching her skin with his fingertips until he reached her breasts.

 

He caressed the bottom of each of her breasts with his index finger. Alicia responded to his ministrations by arching her back and thrusting her chest encouragingly.

 

“Don’t stop,” she breathed and tugged at the band of his trousers to make him change position.

 

Licking his lips in eagerness, he nudged her legs apart and climbed between them before he continued his exclusive treatment. Two fingers along the sides of each mound moved in a slow, deliberate circles. With each new start, his fingers closed the distance between them and her nipples. Alicia mewled and threw her head back as her body shook in anticipation of having her brown nubs stimulated directly. However, Terence knew that slowing down and tease her with barely there touches would get her even more aroused.

 

Moreover, it could help him out of his restraining trousers.

 

Her mewls and moans were like music to his ears, but he had needs as well. Without warning, he broke his caresses and pinched her nipples to get her attention. Gasping in surprise, her head shot up as her fingers dug into his thighs.

 

“Naughty boy,” she whispered appreciatively. Her dark eyes are glassy with desire.

 

“I love you. I’m sorry for tonight.” Right now, he’d say all the things she wanted to hear as long as she helped him out of his trousers.

 

“I know you are.” Alicia sighed while she pushed his head down toward her breasts. “Now use that mouth for something more useful.”

 

So, he did.

 

At her insistent pushing, he kissed his way down from her neck to the valley between her breasts before moving his head to the side and used his tongue to circle her areola. Alicia pushed her chest up and his face down, eagerly forcing her right nipple into his mouth.

 

Terence hummed happily and settled into sucking at her tit like a hungry babe. His lips got a delicate hold of more of her soft flesh, bringing more of it into his mouth. His tongue danced across, over and around her erect nipple. He felt her tremble against him as the room filled with the erotic sounds of her contented mutterings and his tireless sucking.

 

“Ooh, yes, that’s so much better,” she sighed as she pressed her head further into her pillow.

 

His left hand sneaked underneath her back to force her to hold her tits out him to feast upon as his right hand surreptitiously moved down her stomach and settled between her thighs. He was bending the rules of their game a bit. But as she long as she allowed him to, he’d take everything to get some sort release of his own.

 

Her hips began writhing at his touch, inviting his fingers to explore further. As he ran his finger along her slick slit, Alicia muttered a soft ‘yes’ and splayed her legs further apart. He grinned to himself for this small victory.

 

He raised up his middle finger just before it made contact with her clit while his index and ring fingers continued to slide up and down either side of her lips. He could feel the heat radiating from her centre. Gently, he raised her leg and kissed the soft flesh up to her glistening cunt, deeply inhaling the exotic aroma of her sex as it permeated the air and fed his arousal.

 

Alicia trembled with excitement as she waited for him to go further with either plunging his tongue or his fingers inside of her and do what he did best. Instead of obliging, Terence smirked as he let her leg drop and pulled his hand away. In fact, he scooted further down the bed, removing any form of contact with her body. He wouldn’t want her to say that he had been breaking the rules again.

 

“No, don’t stop you bastard!” Alicia protested as she came up. She tried to reach for him to make him go on. Unfortunately, she only managed to graze his hard cock over the fabric of his trousers.

 

Terence tutted as he grabbed her hand and pressed it down on his crotch. “I am supposed to stay above your waistline, remember?”

 

“No… but…” she tried to form a coherent string of words, but only managed nonsensical whines.

 

Chuckling, Terence ignored her outburst and moved over her again; he was sure that he had made his point. He focussed his attention on her left tit again, sucking it in earnest to make up for the temporary neglect. His right hand cupped her right breast and gave it gentle but firm squeezes.

 

Alicia groaned out between gritted teeth and her hips continued to writhe and thrust against empty air in frustration. He knew her orgasm was close and all she needed was his attention to her clit to push you over the edge. He smiled against her breast as she stomped her foot on the bed in ecstatic frustration.

 

“Something wrong, love?”

 

He didn’t wait for her answer and bit down on her nipple as he flicked the other.

 

“Fuck, yesss,” she hissed and roughly grabbed at his trousers, ignoring his smug laugh. With skilled fingers, she managed to open it at the first attempt to get what she needed.

 

She didn’t give him any time to pull back this time and plunged her hand into his pants to pull his cock out as her legs clamped around his hips to push him down on her.

 

She pushed his face further against her chest. Her grip on his cock became almost painful as she gyrated and rubbed her slick slit along the shaft and head of his cock before she exploded in climatic bliss. Her body shook uncontrollably as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Terence kept on licking and biting her nipples until she pulled his head up by his hair and kissed him, devouring him.

 

“That good, huh?” Terence chuckled when she let go of his mouth.

 

“Yes. Now fuck me properly!” Alicia ordered.

 

Terence smiled slyly, “I can’t, you said…”

 

“Since when did you start listening to me?” she interrupted as she rolled them over, pinning him underneath her naked body. Impatiently, she ripped his shirt open and raked her nails over his chest.

 

“I want you to fuck me senseless. Fuck me hard enough to make me waddle for the next few days.”

 

A devilish grin appeared on her face as she bent down to his ear and whispered, “Fuck me hard so I have something to brag about to my friends.”

 

Terence let out a loud laugh; he loved how her mind worked at times. “I can do that.”

 

“Good boy.” She sat back straight up and pushed his trousers back a little to release his cock completely. Without further fuss, she grabbed it and aimed it straight up at her dripping wetness. Slowly, inch by inch, she sank and stretched around him until she settled down fully onto his lap.

 

“Oh gods, that’s good...,” she panted as she began rocking back and forth.

 

‘Took you long enough to figure that out,’ he wanted to say, but the way she was working his cock drained him from his ability to speak.

 

Her nails dug into his chest as she steadied herself to move faster. Not wanting this to be over soon, Terence came up to take her into his arms. Her erect nipples scraped against his chest as they kissed and settled into a steady rhythm to enjoy the feel of one another.

 

With their argument settled, life was good again for Terence. Until the next time he managed to piss her off, that is.


End file.
